A drafting unit of this type is known from German published patent application DE 10 2005 045 876 A1. In the known drafting unit, a guiding table denoted as a “deflecting element” is applied to a stationary frame part of the drafting unit. The bottom rollers are supported in the frame of the drafting unit. The guiding table is alterable in its position in relation to the bottom rollers, so that the tension of the bottom apron can be adjusted.